Camp Pershing
Camp Pershing was a U.S. Military Garrison/Internment Camp located a miles south of Ciudad Juarez. This Camp was the center of operations for the U.S. Military Northern Mexican Occupation, District 1. The Camp was named after General John J. Pershing, who was famous for leading an expedition to hunt down the Mexican Revolutionary Pancho Villa during the early years of the 20th Century. History Pre-War History Invasion of Mexico: 2051 "Let's give these pinkos all that 'ol Ironsides got!"- 1st Armored Division Tanker, Ciudad Juarez, 2051 When the Invasion of Mexico began, elements from the 1st Armored Division and 1st Calvary Division began to to push through the city of Ciudad Juarez from their staging area at Fort Bliss, Texas. Facing limited resistance from local militias and Mexican Army units, US forces sliced through the city and began to rapidly push south along Carretera Federal 45 towards the state capital of Chihuahua. While the bulk of the force continued towards the state capital, a fraction of the forces stayed behind to set up a Forward Operating Base alongside Highway 45. It would be a multi-purpose location: partly for logistical purposes, partly to Garrison future troops in the region, and partly to hold any potential prisoners of war and other "subversive elements" deemed hostile by the Pentagon. Occupation: 2051-2077 "As Camp Commandant, I order you to shut your fuckin' trap soldier!"- Colonel Galloway over Camp protests over P.O.W. abuses. '' '' The Camp's presiding head and P.O.W. commandant was U.S. Army Colonel by the name of Warren Galloway. A native Texan, and a veteran of the Army of many years, Galloway immediately went to work to ensure that the subversive elements in the state of Chihuahua would remain in check under the Stars and Stripes. Following the occupation (and unofficial annexation) of major Mexican cities and Oil Reserves, various Mexican insurgent movements began to form all over the country: west from Yucatan to Baja and south from the Mexican-American border to Oaxaca. Galloway's P.O.W. camp was only a small part of a larger incarceration system throughout the occupation area, taking in unruly citizens and militia members from mainly from neighboring border towns. Life was hard for those imprisoned in the camps, as many Americans viewed their southern neighbors as degenerates and low-lives. These guards often had their desires unrealized, as DoD officials did not want any run-ins with Human Rights activists With the collapse of the United Nations in 2052, a blind eye was turned inside the confines of the barbed wire enclosures. Forced starvation, rapes, and other deplorable acts were commited on a regular basis inside the the P.O.W. camps, further discomforting relations between the locals and the occupiers. Tensions rose in the region, resulting in more U.S. combat deaths as local revolutionaries tried to desperately to eject "Los Tiranos". During the 2060's, certain "able-bodied members" of the Camp population began to be sent into the United States as a result of various lucrative business dealings with Research institutes and corporations. After all, the detainees at Camp Pershing were essentially Federal property, and were to be treated as such until their 'termination'. Colonel Galloway had no issue with Private contractors whisking away frantic inmates from their beds, dismissing these acts as simple prison transfers. As for the other personnel that existed on base, many chose to hide their discomfort over what was infamously called "Slaughter House Monday". The year 2066 was a turning point for Camp Pershing's garrison, as the bulk of the forces were moved to react to the allegedly unprovoked Chinese invasion of Alaska. Remaining units consisted of a dozen or so regiments of 1st Cav along with Four States and Texas Commonwealth units. These units faced an daunting task of dealing with an increased resistance spike, as various insurgent movements sought to exploit the weakened forces. Combat deaths increased to one hundred per month as the Garrison bunkered down inside the confines on the camp. Servicemen were often found with their throats slit or fully decapitated, displayed on poles on the surrounding grasslands. Colonel Galloway took matters into his own hands, ordering combat units to begin rooting out insurgent hideouts in the surrounding towns and villages. These Combat Units, pushed to their psychological limit from constant assault, committed some of the worst atrocities of the occupation. Villages burned and whole populations were slaughtered as "Muerte" units traversed the grasslands. Higher ups dismissed calls for Galloway's resignation by other officers in the region, essentially legitimizing the actions. Galloway and the men underneath were no longer under the watchful eye of the Department of Defense, and reigned down terror on the surrounded inhabitants of Chihuahua. Galloway, increasingly violent in his tactics with the local Mexican population, slowly began to lose favor in the central Texan occupation headquarters at the start of the 2070s. Army observers described his mental status as "beyond unstable". As the 2070s rolled by and the death toll rose, word began to seep out of tight-lip circles of the Occupation HQ. Talk of Death Squads, arson, and 'ceremonial' executions was spreading like wildfire within the ranks. Officials began to fear that word would leak to the average citizens and ruin a already tarnished nation's image even further. The Joint Chiefs of Staff formally called for Galloway's immediate removal from his post. Galloway uped the ante, choosing to renounce his post as Colonel and to secede from the United States. A small National Guard detachment was sent from Fort Bliss in early 2077 to bring the rouge Colonel to justice. None returned. The Great War ''"This is it, soldiers; the day we knew was coming. I want you all to remember who's the man in charge now."- Warren Galloway. '' Warren Galloway, up till that fateful day in October 2077, had maintained an strict control over his men and the local populace. Colonel Galloway had maintained control of the more rebellious elements of his garrison, quelling all opposition to his actions against the Mexicans with an occasional 'ritual' decapitation. Galloway had slipped into a power-induced insane mindset, imagining himself as the personal caretaker and leader of his band of men. The feeling with reciprocal for many of the soldiers as well, as Galloway was the only man in the entire U.S. Military who seemed their collective fates. "Chief" Galloway was lenient on his men: allowing them such privileges as raiding local food stores for Camp-taxes' and taking "concubines" for as wives. For the minority of frightened servicemen, an uncivilized madness had taken over the minds of their brothers-at-arms. Dispite the horrendous acts that these 'invasores' had inacted upon them, many locals were compelled to flock to the walls of the Camp. Banditos and Cartel lunks had seized upon the added chaos of the nuclear exchange to seize control of former Government-held territory and carve out their own possessions. Though his men were reluctant to take on these poor inhabitants and former targets, Galloway tooked on these families with benevolent arms wide open...with a price. These townspeople would set up shantys around the makeshift walls of the Camp. In return, the villagers had to abide by whatever terms that "El Jefe" (The Chief) set in motion. The villagers cowered in awe of this new leader, who had complete and utter control over whether they lived or died. Galloway's cult of personality would grow, leading to Galloway and his descendents being looked upon in a fairly unique light. Post-War ﻿ "Speak rapido stranger, ye evita el pain de mil soles!" - Jefe Juan Galloway Tercero, Voice of the Flame. Years after the passing of the Great Chieftan Galloway, Defender of the People and Voice of the Spirits, the local inhabitants that once inhabited the Camp have descended into tribalism and a caste-like system of order. The warriors of the town, descendents of the original garrison forces of Camp Pershing and their concubines, continue to harass the "inferiors" and demand tribute/sacrifices in the form of Caps and women. The Camp quarters have become the habitaciones of the Warrior class, where armorers continue tinker with the last remnants of Combat Armor. Pelts, skulls and other disgusting sights cover every cranny of former Military base. Culture and language has changed as well for the locals. A local religion has formed around the worship of Warren Galloway: Eternal Chief in Glorious Heaven and Ravager of the Banditos. His line of descendents often celebrate the day of his birth with ritual dances and a minor sacrifice to their current Chieften, the living Diety in their pantheon. Many have forgotten the ways and teachings of the Old World, replacing it with a more simplistic view of things. However, word reverberates in small circles that the spirits of yore still walk among the living. As far as language goes, the constant exposure of English and Spanish (and vise versa) has lead to a mutation of vocabulary and grammatical structure. Pure speakers of either language would partially understand this creole, though the violent guardians would probably impale any visitors before they even got the chance. War Parties continue to raid the surrounding settlements and fight off any neighbors, sporting weapons both new and old. Some say that the Chieften can be spotted leading his men, acting as both the prime motivator and superior tactician. Just as in the old days, the countryside often burns as the Pershing Tribe continues to assert its dominance over its chunk of Chihuahua. Layout ﻿As with all standard Mexican Occupation camps, walls line the the 2.5x2.5 mile enclosure that once protected the Garrisons from enemy potshots and the elements. Giant steel sheets and other scavenged items were added in the early 22nd century to completely protect the inhabitants on the inside. Roads lead horizontally and vertically across the camp grounds, connecting the wooden Barracks with other parts of the camp. Camp Pershing once featured a parade ground and motorpool, which have since been refurbished or abandoned due to current necessities. The Parade ground, for example, as become the unofficial location for the ceremonial dances of the tribe. Near the center of the camp is the former Headquarters, where Intelligence officers and other essential servicemen planned out counter-insurgency operations before the Great War. Since then, it has become the seat of tribal power, where the most elite warriors spend time with the mighty Chieften and his many concubines. Decorative items plaster the concrete walls of this two-story building: such Gecko skins, conquered opponents, natural paints and bits of steel. category:Chihuahua Category:Places Category:Mexico Category:Communities